We will compare the activity of several enzyme in the lung to the ability of animals to sustain lung injury from inhaled oxidants such as oxygen, ozone or nitrogen dioxide. We will also estimate the role of glutathione in protecting the lung from injury. After the lung has been injured we will follow the recovery process by estimating collagen content and metabolism.